


Customer Service

by QuickedWeen



Series: Tech Support [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But not between them, But over the phone, Chance Meetings, Customer Service & Tech Support, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Harry calls the HP customer service line very late at night expecting to get redirected to a call center far away. Instead, the person on the other end of the line is a little closer to home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hinge". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hinge/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).
> 
> This story is semi-autobiographical.

**HP Robot** : _Welcome to HP Customer Support. Your call may be monitored or recorded for quality purposes._

_Para Español, diga “Español”_

_Please tell me which of the following you would like to do:_

_Purchase a product_

_Get tech support_

_Check repair status_

**Harry** : Get tech support

 **HP Robot** : _Thank you_

 **Harry** : You’re welcome, robot voice.

*dial tone*

 **HP Customer Service Representative** : Thank you for calling HP-

 **Harry** : You’re welcome.

 **HP CSR** : Oh, um, sure. Well, this call may be monitored or recorded.

 **Harry** : Alright.

 **HP CSR** : Okaaaay. What can I help you with tonight?

 **Harry** : The, um, thingie? The thingie that keeps my laptop together is broken.

 **HP CSR** : Thingie? Hah. Is that a technical term?

 **Harry** : Heeeey. I don’t know what it’s called but it’s broken. And I have to write my paper for class, and now my screen won’t stay up, and every time I open it something cracks.

 **HP CSR** : That sounds like a problem, mate.

 **Harry** : ...aren’t you supposed to help me?

 **HP CSR** : Yeah, sure. Let’s find you in the system. What’s your first name?  
**Harry** : Harry.

 **HP CSR** : Okay, and last name?

 **Harry** : Styles.

 **HP CSR** : Great. Alright then, Harold, can you verify your address?

 **Harry** : It’s just Harry, actually.

 **HP CSR** : Fine, Just Harry. Can you verify your address?

 **Harry** : No, I mean - alright, yeah, sure. 2 Tattenhall Walk. Manchester. UK.

 **HP CSR** : Yeah, I got that part, thanks love. So Just Harry Styles, it looks like you paid for three years’ insurance on this computer when you bought it. Feeling posh that day, were we?

 **Harry** : Uh, well, actually, It was a gift from my boyfriend, I didn’t know.

 **HP CSR** : Oh.

 **Harry** : I mean, I guess he’s my ex-boyfriend now.

 **HP CSR** : You guess?

 **Harry** : Yeah, well I - wait a second. This is getting a little personal. I don’t even know your name, Customer Service person.

 **HP CSR** : Excuse me, it’s Customer Service Representative, thank you. And it’s Louis.

 **Harry** : Hi, Louis!

 **Louis** : Yes, hello, Harold. We’ve done this bit already.

 **Harry** : Right.

 **Louis** : Soooo, ex-boyfriend? It’s important, you know, if he’s the one who purchased it. I should know his information too.

 **Harry** : That seems a little excessive. Plus, I’d rather just forget about him.

 **Louis** : What happened?

 **Harry** : Well, um, I guess, he kind of… cheated on me.

 **Louis** : Kind of?

 **Harry** : Okay, well, he had sex with another guy, but we were on a break? I guess?

 **Louis** : You don’t sound certain about any of this, Harold.

 **Harry** : Oh, forgive me Lewis, but it was like two weeks ago and I haven’t really processed it yet.

 **Louis** : I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I probably shouldn’t have done that.

 **Harry** : Yeah, isn’t this supposed to be monitored and recorded?

 **Louis** : Nah, they just say that. Plus I hardly think they have anyone monitoring this call at… midnight… wow it’s later than I thought.

 **Harry** : Yeah, I called late. I was trying to sleep and decided to attempt to write my paper, and this happened.

 **Louis** : Right, we should get back to that. I can have a technician come to your house and replace the hinge, or thingie, if you prefer.

 **Harry** : Great! But, how much is that going to cost me?

 **Louis** : No charge. That was the insurance part.

 **Harry** : That’s a relief.

 **Louis** : Yep.

 **Harry** : Good. Do I need to schedule the appointment, or…?

 **Louis** : Yes, right. Has anyone ever told you your voice is pretty morbid?

 **Harry** : Morbid? That doesn’t sound great.

 **Louis** : No! I mean, it’s morbid, but I like it. It’s nice. Soothing.

 **Harry** : Oh, well, thank you!

 **Louis** : Sure... Appointment. Right. A technician can be there Wednesday at 4pm.

 **Harry** : That should be good. I work early in the mornings, and then have class after. I should be able to be here by 4.

 **Louis** : Where on earth do you work that you’ve got such early mornings?

 **Harry** : I work in a bakery.

 **Louis** : Lovely. Somewhere around Manchester, then?

 **Harry** : Yep, it’s called Hearts and Flours. But with flour like the ingredient, not the plants.

 **Louis** : That’s pretty fucking adorable.

 **Harry** : Thanks, I named it myself.

 **Louis** : Wait, you own this bakery?

 **Harry** : Sort of. My mum does, and my sister and I are slowly paying her off. Eventually Gems, my sister, will be a silent partner, and I’ll run it.

 **Louis** : Oooh.

 **Harry** : Where are you?

 **Louis** : I’m right here, Harold.

 **Harry** : No, I mean, location-wise. Where are you?

 **Louis** : I told you, I’m right here.

 **Harry** : Ha. Ha. Very funny.

 **Louis** : I’m sorry, I’m just not allowed to tell you where I am. Rules is rules.

 **Harry** : Because you’ve followed the rules so well during the conversation already… Oh my God, you have the cutest giggle.

 **Louis** : What? What are you on about?

 **Harry** : You just giggled!

 **Louis** : Nope. Never happened.

 **Harry** : Sure, Louis.

 **Louis** : Right, then. This Wednesday at 4pm. A technician will come to your house and fix the hinge on your computer. That your ex-boyfriend bought for you. Don’t think I haven’t forgot that part.

 **Harry** : Um, yeah, okay then.

 **Louis** : You never told me what happened.

 **Harry** : Well, I had kind of asked him for a break, so it was my fault.

 **Louis** : Woah, woah, woah. I’m going to stop you right there, Harold. It was not your fault.

 **Harry** : How do you even know? You don’t know me, or him?

 **Louis** : Lies. I have known you for the entirety of this phone call, and I know it’s not your fault.

 **Harry** : Thanks. But, I was the one who asked for a break.

 **Louis** : Not a break up? Who are you, Rachel Green?

 **Harry** : Whatever, Lewis. Anyway, I went over to his apartment to pick up some things and he was with another guy.

 **Louis** : Wait. Did he know you were coming to pick stuff up?

 **Harry** : I had mentioned I might come by, why?

 **Louis** : Harry - you fell into his trap! He totally did that so you would catch him. He either wanted the break up to be your idea, or he wanted to make you jealous.

 **Harry** : No! He would never - Oh my God. That’s totally what he did.

 **Louis** : Yep. You were suckered into it, mate.

 **Harry** : I mean, it also could have meant that he wanted to get back together.

 **Louis** : No. No, no, just no. If he was worth getting back together with, he never would have done it in such a shit way. He would have talked to you about it.

 **Harry** : Yeah, I guess you’re right.

 **Louis** : Of course I’m right.

 **Harry** : And so modest.

 **Louis** : Definitely.

 **Harry** : ...So you’re really not allowed to tell me where you are?

 **Louis** : No, I can’t.

 **Harry** : Are you at university?

 **Louis** : Just graduated at the end of last year.

 **Harry** : Congratulations!

 **Louis** : I appreciate the sentiment, Harold, but you can clearly tell I haven’t been able to find a better job than answering phone calls for HP.

 **Harry** : Oh, I guess I didn’t think about that. Well, you’re doing a great job of it!

 **Louis** : Harold.

 **Harry** : Why do you keep calling me Harold?

 **Louis** : Because that’s your name.

 **Harry** : No it’s not, you know it’s not.

 **Louis** : Sure, Harold.

 **Harry** : Urgh. You’re kind of a menace.

 **Louis** : Just kind of? I’m insulted.

 **Harry** : Whatever.

 **Louis** : Your bakery sounds intriguing, though.

 **Harry** : Intriguing is an odd word.

 **Louis** : What did you say the name of it was?

 **Harry** : Hearts and Flours.

 **Louis** : Yes, right, very clever.

 **Harry** : I make wonderful croissants.

 **Louis** : Now who’s full of themselves.

 **Harry** : What can I say? Baking is something I do very well, among other things...

 **Louis** : Oh? Other things? What other things?

 **Harry** : Wouldn’t you like to know?

 **Louis** : Harold, are you flirting with me?

 **Harry** : That depends. Would you like me to be flirting with you?

 **Louis** : Thank you, madam. I’ll take care of that for you right away.

 **Harry** : Madam?

 **Louis** : Yes, madam, I understand that your grandson used your computer, and now it’s full of naughty advertisements.

 **Harry** : What? Are you high?

 **Louis** : No, of course I don’t think he was the one who put them on there.

 **Harry** : What are you on about?

 **Louis** : Sorry, Harold. My supervisor was walking by.

 **Harry** : Oooh. Gotcha.

 **Louis** : Right.

 **Harry** : So about my blatantly flirting with you?

 **Louis** : Your neighborhood sounds lovely. Do you live near your bakery?

 **Harry** : You know all you have to do is say “No,” or “I’m straight.” You don’t have to keep changing the subject.

 **Louis** : SO, your neighborhood. Do you like your neighborhood?

 **Harry** : Why do you keep asking about my neighborhood?

 **Louis** : Is it close to your bakery?

 **Harry** : It’s about a fifteen minute walk away. In the next neighborhood over.

 **Louis** : Ah, interesting. And is that a fifteen minute walk in which direction North? South? East? West?

 **Harry** : Did you swallow a compass or something? It’s south west, I guess. Never really thought about it before.

 **Louis** : Interesting, interesting. And, um, how often do you work in said bakery?

 **Harry** : Every morning. I make everything we sell during the day, and then we have rotating cashiers.

 **Louis** : Hmm, so about when do you leave every day?

 **Harry** : Are you interrogating me, Louis?

 **Louis** : Answer the question, Harold.

 **Harry** : Around noon, and then I go to class.

 **Louis** : So, if someone were to, say, come in around half ten before their teacher certification course on a Friday, would they be able to meet you? Hypothetically speaking of course.

 **Harry** : Hypothetically? Sure. They would just need to let the cashier know in case I’m engrossed in what I’m doing in the back.

 **Louis** : Fascinating.

 **Harry** : Yep. So, what subject would this person be getting certified to teach... hypothetically?

 **Louis** : Theoretically they would like to be a Drama teacher for secondary school.

 **Harry** : Oh wow, that sounds really difficult for this person, but probably very rewarding.

 **Louis** : Mmhmm.

 **Harry** : Yeah.

 **Louis** : This person who may or may not live in the same neighborhood as your bakery, may or may not want to come visit you.

 **Harry** : Did this person look up my bakery?

 **Louis** : They did.

 **Harry** : And why would this person not want to come visit me?

 **Louis** : Well, this person would very much like to meet you in person, especially if you come even close to matching your twitter profile picture-

 **Harry** : Wait, what?

 **Louis** : Not important. This person may just want to make sure you’re totally over your ex-boyfriend before they come visit your bakery. For a… croissant.

 **Harry** : This conversation has been very illuminating. I think my, um, croissants, are open to being available.

 **Louis** : Wonderful.

 **Harry** : Okay.

 **Louis** : Okay.

 **Harry** : We’ve been on this call for quite awhile.

 **Louis** : Um yeah, like forty-five minutes.

 **Harry** : Oh, wow. I should, uh, probably get to bed.

 **Louis** : Yeah, and my bosses are probably going to question a forty-five minute customer service call. Stop laughing at me, Harold.

 **Harry** : Whatever you want, Lewis.

 **Louis** : Is that a promise?

 **Harry** : I don’t know, Louis. Do you like croissants?

 **Louis** : I do, actually. They’re my favorite pastry.

 **Harry** : Hmm… Interesting. Well, do you have any plans to get one somewhere soon?

 **Louis** : Definitely.

 **Harry** : Right, then.

 **Louis** : Right...

 **Harry** : Right.

 **Louis** : Goodnight, Harold.

 **Harry** : Goodnight, Louis. Have a good rest of your shift.

 **Louis** : Thanks.

 **Harry** : You’re welcome.

 **Louis** : We are not doing this right now. I’m hanging up.

 **Harry** : Okay.

 **Louis** : Okay, bye.

 **Harry** : Byeeee!

 **Louis** : Oh, wait. You may get a survey about this call. Answering the questions will help us improve how we assist you.

 **Harry** : ...Seriously?

 **Louis** : Yes, Harold.

 **Harry** : Hah! Okay, sure.

 **Louis** : Oh, and Harry?

 **Harry** : Yeah, Louis?

 **Louis** : See you on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please reblog the tumblr post [here](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/156385956811/customer-service-by-quickedween-chapters-11)! And be sure to check out the other authors' fics!


End file.
